Megamind's Valentines gift
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind's first official Valentines with Roxanne. He's still new one everything, but Roxanne finds out just how new when he get her a rather interesting present. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


This story just would not leave my head so I just decided to put it here for you guys! :D I hope you like it!

Answer time  
I don't know what Telawaves are and if there is such a beast.  
No, Megamind does not know what his present means  
Yes, Roxanne likes it  
And only after I had gotten to Roxanne part in the story did I realise "ELF!" So yeah.

* * *

Megamind walked down the streets (in disguise, he really didn't want to have to deal with all the hype at the moment) of Metro City surprised to see how many couples were out today. Then he remembered that today was Valentine's day. Mentally smacking himself, he made his way over to the candy shop and bought a rather large box of chocolates shaped like a pink heart, then over to the flower shop where he bought a dozen fresh red roses with the pokes cut off. Smiling at himself he made his way home so that he could prepare a proper Valentines for Roxanne.

"Hey. Hey you." A dark smooth male voice said suddenly, making Megamind turn around. When he turned around he came face to face with his reflection along with 5 TVs set up on one channel. The man on the TV had been the one talking. He had on a dark velvet suit with a white undershirt. He was wearing a smirk on his face that reminded the blue hero a lot of Music Man when he gave his signature smile. A bit confused Megamind looked around to see if the man was talking to someone else "Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you." the man went on.

"That's not even possible. Inter communication with Telawaves is impossible, at least in this century." Megamind added stupidly.

Ignoring the question, the man went on "Do you have a special someone in your life?"

"Yes, but I hardly think that's any of your concern." Megamind told the man crossing his arms.

"Do you want to make her feel special?" the red man continued. Megamind raised his eyebrow a bit intrigued by this idea. Of course he wanted Roxanne to feel special, but he seriously doubted how _this_ man could _possibly_ help him with _anything_ was even beyond _Megamind's_ mental capabilities. "Do you want her to know how special she is? How special you are?"

"You need to find a special new vocabulary." Megamind said back, dryly.

"Then you need to get her this." the man then held up a peculiar looking outfit. He had to admit it was very pretty looking, but it didn't look like it would offer much cover or warmth. It looked more like a women's swimsuit, but it didn't go in the water. This swimsuit was red, had white fur around the edge, and had straps hanging down from the bottom of it. "Believe me. She wants' it." the man said nodding his head while moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

Megamind simply laughed at the man "HA! I seriously doubt that. Roxanne wouldn't even be caught dead in that!" After a second thought he added "It doesn't even look comfortable." With that said he went on his way.

"It doesn't matter what your special someone's like, she wants this." the man went on making Megamind stop in his tracks.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne sat in her office at her desk looking at the strange package in front of her. It was a white box with a soft red ribbon tied in a bow. She looked at the tag. Written on it with red cursive was 'To Roxanne, Forever yours Megamind.' Shrugging, she pulled the ribbon away delicately until it came undone. Then taking the top off she pulled the tissue away only to stare at what was underneath it. Lifting it up to fully look at it she was shocked, to say the least, at what he had sent her. It was bedroom attire. Despite turning as red as her new outfit she couldn't help, but smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Caitlin asked coming into her office.

Roxanne quickly dropped the article of clothing and turned even redder. "He's still learning." she said in her defense although the damage was, pretty much done.

"Looks like he's already graduated to me." Caitlin said smiling..

"Caitlin!" Roxanne cried.

Caitlin held up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay! My lips are sealed." With that she left the room.

Placing her elbow onto her desk and resting her face on her fist, Roxanne held up the garment with one hand smiling. Maybe she would wear it for him tonight. After all, it was Valentine's day.


End file.
